Electronic entertainment devices become more and more important. Particularly, an increasing number of users buy audio players and other entertainment equipment for use in a vehicle like a passenger car.
One feature of electronic entertainment devices according to the prior art is the opportunity for adjusting characteristics of an audible reproduction of audio data in a user-defined manner, for instance via a user-controllable volume control or a user-controllable equalizer. Such features are integrated in known audio players. According to the prior art, a user carries out equalizing in a car HiFi system manually.
US 2004/0264714 A1 discloses a method of audio normalization. When a request is received to play an audio file, volume normalization parameters may be retrieved from a media library or from the audio file and may be applied when playing the audio file.